


Please Don't Go Girl

by Beautiful_and_Broken



Category: Schooled (TV 2019)
Genre: 80s theme, Best Friends, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Love, Prom, Renaissance Faires, Romantic Fluff, Teachers, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23465743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautiful_and_Broken/pseuds/Beautiful_and_Broken
Summary: While decorating for the 80s-themed Junior-Senior Prom, Lainey reveals to CB that she’s moving to Detroit to live with Barry for the summer. Sad that he won’t see her for a few months, he plans a grand gesture to convince her to stay.
Relationships: Lainey Lewis/Charlie "C.B." Brown
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Please Don't Go Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me while I was listening to New Kids on the Block (the greatest boy band in history; Lainey said so, therefore it is canon) the other night while cooking dinner. A friend on Twitter (@KimsterW) also mentioned that she hoped for a super-romantic moment between CB and Lainey at William Penn’s prom, so here we are. Pure, unadulterated fluff! Hope you like it!

_“Please don’t go girl_

_You would ruin my whole world_

_Tell me you’ll stay_

_Never ever go away_

_I love you (I love you)_

_I guess I always will_

_Girl, you’re my best friend_

_Girl, you’re my love within_

_I just want you to know_

_That I will always love you.”_

_~ New Kids on the Block, “Please Don’t Go Girl” (1988)_

~.~

“Isn’t it a little early to have an 80s-themed prom?” CB mused as he began stacking the oversized foam models of Rubik’s Cubes around the perimeter of the gym. “I mean, it’s still the 90s.”

“Not if you’re William Penn Academy, I guess. John always tries to get ahead of the curve,” Lainey answered him, tying a bouquet of balloons to the side of the refreshment table. “I’m actually digging the idea myself.”

The two best friends had volunteered earlier that month to help spearhead the Junior-Senior Prom committee, and as luck would have it, they were both spending their Friday afternoon decorating the gym along with several of their students.

“Not me. That’s a time in my life I’d like to forget,” CB confessed, scoffing.

“You mean, you don’t wanna bust out the Gollum tie again?” Lainey smiled, her tongue jutting out between her teeth.

“If you wear your New Kids shirt… then, maybe.” He smirked at her through hooded eyes.

“Deal.”

They both shared a good laugh, and CB remembered the time they’d bonded over his uneasiness with the new kid, Alex Piper, just last year. 

“So what are your plans for the summer, CB?” Lainey casually asked and reached for another bunch of balloons. “Anything fun - I mean, something I would consider fun?”

“Well, I always do the renfaire circuit every summer,” CB answered her, smiling. “Bought a new recorder and my nana’s agreed to make me a new costume. How ‘bout you?”

Lainey giggled at his utter ridiculousness and then said, “Well, while you’re nerding it up in tights, I’ll be heading up to Detroit. Barry has asked me to come stay with him for the summer.”

“Oh… sounds like… fun,” CB said, sucking his teeth, a little disappointed. He’d hoped to ask her to join him on his tour of the local renaissance fairs - as friends, of course. He'd even asked his grandmother to help sow a custom-made costume for her. But, he figured, she'd probably think it was totally lame.

“Are you okay, CB?” Lainey noticed his sudden change in demeanor. She stepped away from the decorations and walked closer to him. 

“Yeah, I’m fine… it’s just--” He took a deep breath, deciding against asking her to join him, and turned to her. She'd be happier with Barry anyway. “I’ll miss you. That’s all.”

“Oh, I’ll miss you too, CB.” Lainey reached out and affectionately placed her hand on his left shoulder. “But, dude, it’s only for a few months, and besides, you can call me whenever you want on my mobile phone.”

“Sure thing, Lain,” CB agreed and smiled at her, though he knew it wasn’t the same as seeing her beautiful face every day. He felt an ache tearing through his heart. 

“Good,” she said, patting him on the shoulder, and went back to decorating the gym. "And I'll be expecting that call… no less than once a week, ya hear me?"

"Okay." CB turned his attention back to his decorating duties as well, still disheartened over what Lainey had told him. 

A wicked grin soon replaced the frown on his lips, and he made a silent vow to do everything in his power to make her stay. 

And he knew just who to call.

~.~

That next evening, the night of the prom, CB entered the gym a little past the start of the night’s activities. He was wearing a blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath, and he’d styled his hair in his usual way. He’d foregone a tie for the evening, not being able to find one that looked 80s-ish enough and frankly because he wanted Lainey to notice he wasn’t wearing one. 

He caught sight of her immediately amongst the students and fellow chaperones; she was wearing a black, poofy, off-the-shoulder dress, and her hair was curled and teased all on the right side. She was absolutely breathtaking. 

Lainey’s eyes lit up when she spied him across the dance floor and hurried over to meet him. 

“Well, should I refer to you as CB or Duckie for the night?” she joked.

“Ha!” CB laughed, glancing down at his attire. He didn’t think he resembled Jon Cryer in _Pretty in Pink_ in the slightest, but he’d go along with whatever she said. “And you… you look amazing, Lainey.”

“Thanks,” she replied, blushing. “You do too by the way - all jokes aside.”

CB smiled back at her, and suddenly, the music shifted from an upbeat 80s tune to a slow song. His heart started to pound uncontrollably in his chest, for his plan was about to come into play. He just hoped she liked it.

“OH MY GOD!” Lainey screamed, placing a hand over her mouth. “This is one of my favorite New Kids’ songs!”

“I know,” he said, grinning from ear to ear. 

Just as he spoke those words, the curtain on the stage of the gymnatorium pulled back, and five figures stepped forward. Several female screams erupted across the dance floor as the crowd began to recognize them.

“ _We’ve been together for a long time, baby… do you have to leave?_ ”

“Is that--?” Lainey’s mouth flew open in shock as she stared at the familiar men now on stage. Tears started to rim her eyes.

“NKOTB? Why yes, it is.” CB leaned in toward her ear, so that she could hear him over the music. 

“But how--” The question lodged in her throat. She was so overcome with emotion.

“Called in a favor from Weasel’s step-dad, Greg. He felt he owed me one after I helped Weasel with his college entrance essay,” he replied, watching the way the dim lighting made her face even more beautiful. “And they just happened to be in town on tour, so...”

“You did this… for me?” Lainey turned to him, looking straight into his eyes. “Erica and I tried to get tickets, but they were sold out.”

Just the sight of her joyful expression made all of the air whoosh from his lungs, and the only response he could muster was a firm nod.

Lainey sighed and immediately pulled him in for a hug. CB’s eyes widened as he was completely caught off guard, and his arms wrapped around her waist, clutching him to her, never wanting to let her go. Her head came to rest on his left shoulder, and the warmth of her body as she squeezed him tightly filled his entire being with utter elation and contentment. 

Before long, the two friends started to sway back and forth to the soft beat of the ballad. Lainey pulled back, her arms still locked around his neck, and stared into his eyes as if trying to commit the moment to memory. 

CB nearly wept at how amazingly beautiful she was. How could he bear to be without her presence in his life for the next two and a half months? She was his best friend, his sunshine, his joy, his everything.

“Lainey, I-I know you’re going to stay with Barry for the summer… but would you please consider staying… with me?” CB asked, not taking his eyes off her.

“Why would you want me to stay?” she answered. “I thought you had plans to do the renfaire circuit.”

“I do, but… I’d like you to come with me,” he confessed shyly and looked over the shoulder at Joey McIntyre as he belted out the famous tune. 

“CB, you know that’s not really my thing,” Lainey said, smiling, but then her expression fell when she noticed the disappointed look on CB’s face. 

She sighed. “But… I guess I could give it a try.”

CB’s head shot straight up as she uttered those last few words, the wide smile blooming across his features. 

“Does that mean you’ll stay then?” he asked. 

“Yes,” she replied and reached up to sweep away the stray curls that had fallen into his eyes. “I’d do anything for my best friend… even if it means dressing up in an unbearable corset for the entire summer.”

CB gulped as his mind quickly formed the image of Lainey wearing a corset, but he quickly pushed those thoughts away.

“Well, the corsets are optional, but if you want--”

“Shut up, dummy. I’ve already said yes,” Lainey said, grabbing the sides of his face, as if trying to force him to stop talking. “You wouldn’t want me changing my mind, now would you?”

CB instantly sobered, the soft feel of her hands on his face sending tingles throughout his entire body. 

“No, ma’am,” he squeaked out, completely mesmerized by her.

Before he knew what was happening, Lainey leaned in and pressed her lips gently to his. CB’s eyes went wide with shock as if he didn’t fully believe what she was doing, but then he melted into her, kissing her back with all that he had. He thought he’d never feel as happy as he did in that moment for the rest of his life. 

She soon drew back.

“Uh… why did you…?” he questioned, completely love-drunk, the taste of her still on his lips.

“Just wanted to test something out,” she simply said, biting her lower lip as if to keep from smiling.

“What _exactly_ were you testing out?”

“Something I’ve been meaning to try for a while now,” Lainey sweetly replied. 

“And did it meet your expectations?” CB asked her, his soul beaming with hope.

“Hmm… I might need to try it again first.”

She crushed her lips to his once again, and the two best friends, now something much more, swayed back and forth to the music once again. 

_It’s going to be one hell of a summer,_ CB thought and smiled against her lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Wouldn't it be amazing if they shared some kind of moment at the prom this season? I need SOMETHING to happen soon or I might go insane! LOL Thank you for reading! ~ Dazzy xxoo


End file.
